


The best man speech

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Olicity Wedding, POV John Diggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Oliver asked me to be his best man, I wasn't surprised. Like not at all.  It wasn't just because he had been my best man at my second wedding, but also because it was about time he and Felicity got married.</p><p>“Seriously, those two,” John shook his head slightly and Felicity giggled, “I knew right from the start that they meant for each other. </p><p>The title says it all. Diggle is Oliver's best man and he does a brilliant job at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best man speech

**Author's Note:**

> So after all the post 4x09 angst, I wanted to write something happy and fluffy. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!

"Are you nervous? " Lyla asked her husband as she straightened his bow tie.

"No, why should I be?" Diggle asked.

"Because of your speech, the best men speech?"

"Oh, that. No, I'm happy that I get to deliver it, finally." He grinned down at Lyla. 

"What do you mean, Johnny? " Lyla asked surprised.

"Those two, they have been dancing around each other for years...I just knew they would end up together right from the start. And ever since I asked Oliver to be my best man, I knew I would be his at his and Felicity's wedding. So I had quite sometime to prepare this speech."

Lyla giggled. She could be so cute, and yet so fierce when necessary. "I'm looking forward to hear it,” she said. 

John pulled on his suit jacket and leaned down to kiss Lyla goodbye. "So I better get going and make sure the groom is not late for his own wedding.”

"Good luck with that! And I have to help Felicity with the dress. It's gorgeous but complicated... " she said and picked up Sara, who wore an adorable pink dress and flowers in her hair.

The both went their ways, Lyla to help get the bride ready and John to find Oliver, which turned out to be easier than expected. He sat in the lair, starring at Felicity's workstation with a dreamy expression. 

 

"So that's what being early feels like," Oliver commented as he and Dig stood next to each other in the empty reception room. There were still about fifteen minutes left until the rest of the guests would pour in. Thea had everything under control. She had made it her responsibility to make Oliver and Felicity's wedding perfect. Although she had been disappointed when they had told her that they wanted to have a small wedding, just their closest friends and family. This basically meant the extended Team Arrow, including Roy and Sara, Team Flash with Professor Stein doing the ceremony and Lance and Donna, who had figured out Oliver and Felicity's secret to everyone's surprise on her own. And Curtis, who was very confused that Oliver was indeed the Green Arrow. His jaw line was simply not right. 

"Oliver, man, it's your wedding. When we are all gray and old, tales will be told about Oliver Queen, who was always late except for his wedding," John told him. 

"I can live with that," Oliver mused.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," Dig told his best friend.

"I know, " Oliver said but from the way he wrenched his hands it was obvious that he was indeed very nervous.

"This is cute," Dig suddenly said.

"What?" Oliver said as if it was an offense.

"Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, you only get nervous when it's about Felicity. I do remember you were when you wanted to ask her out for your first date or when you proposed to her. But she already said yes. Today is just to make it official."

"I know that but still... this is very important to me, to us."

"Man, I know it is. I got married, twice."

"I'm lucky to have you as my best man, then,” Oliver said and the two of them chuckled.

A little while later the guests started to come in and take a seat. Oliver seemed to grew more excited with every moment. John gave his friend a reassuring smile.  
And then the music began to play and Felicity walked down the aisle. All eyes were fixated on her. But Diggle also glanced at the groom and it was so worth it. Oliver's expression was filled with a mixture wonder and immense joy. The smile that spread across his face seemed to get happier with every step Felicity came closer. And although he whipped it away immediately, John had seen the tear that had escaped his eye when Felicity said “I do”. 

In that moment John looked back at Lyla, who stood next to Felicity and from the knowing smile she gave him, he knew that she would say “I do” again to him. Just like he would, for the rest of his life he would always choose Lyla, who was one of the smartest, most badass women on the planet. 

It was time for Diggle's speech. He stood up and Lyla carefully hit her fork against her glass. But John's presence alone was enough to make the room quiet down. So he began, looking at Oliver and Felicity, who sat never to him. Oliver had an arm around Felicity and her head rested against his chest. 

"When Oliver asked me to be his best man, I wasn't surprised. Like not at all. It wasn't just because he had been my best man at my second wedding, but also because it was about time he and Felicity got married.

“Seriously, those two,” John shook his head slightly and Felicity giggled, “I knew right from the start that they meant for each other. When they first met, Felicity was working as an IT specialist at Queen Consolidated and Oliver had just come back from his five years in hell. He got a laptop with bullet holes after one of his night jobs and didn't know how to salvage the data. So he went to his parents' company and asked for the smartest person in the IT department. They told him to go to Felicity and he did.

“I wasn't present at this first meeting but she must have left quite an impression on him. Oliver once told me about how he just realized and I quote him here: “There was just something about her”.”  
Oliver and Felicity's eyes looked and they smiled, recalling that moment. 

Diggle continued: “So from that day on, whenever Oliver had a question and didn't know how to get the answers, he went to Felicity. Obviously he dragged me along and I really liked her. She was cute, when she babbled and she seemed to have a little crush on Oliver.”

Felicity actually blushed a little. Oliver whispered so that no one but her and John could hear it: “It's okay. We are married.” That made her smile and he kissed her. 

Diggle cleared his throat and said: “Oliver came up with the most ridiculous excuses but she helped us nonetheless. And then one day, Felicity stormed into the foundry and told me how she needed my help because Oliver was really heavy. Moira Queen had accidentally shot her own son, but luckily Felicity was there to save his life. And that night was just the start. The first time of saving each others' lives. As it turned out, they would do that again. Felicity saved him from bleeding to death, Oliver saved her from a crazy drug dealer and there are more stories about how they save each other. 

“Anyway, it felt a little weird at first to have a woman down in the foundry. She fixed the computers and updated our system. She was and obviously still is so brilliant and just a genuinely nice person. It was a huge contrast to broody Oliver. They bickered a lot. Actually all the time. And Felicity has a special talent for sexual innuendos. It was hilarious to watch them interact with each other.

Thea, Laurel and Roy laughed, knowing exactly what he meant. 

“But eventually Oliver and Felicity became best friends. Then Oliver took the position of CEO of QC and made Felicity his executive assistant. This let to one of their finest arguments. Felicity was furious that he had appointed her as EA because she was an IT girl, not someone's assistant. But she needed this job as a cover. Still she made it very clear that she would never get him coffee. As it turned out, Oliver is now a master chef at home and makes the finest coffee every morning for his Felicity. 

Oliver gave Felicity a challenging look as if to say: “See I never made you get me coffee again” and he was rewarded with a sweet kiss from Felicity.

Diggle continued like nothing had happened. He was used to their expression of affection by now.

“The three of us, the Original Team Arrow as Felicity calls it, made quite a good team. But sometimes I felt like the third wheel in their relationship of denial.

“It took for them to understand what they felt for each other something really simple: Jealousy. Felicity was jealous of Sara. Not only because she was with Oliver at that time but also because she kicked ass. But truth be told, Felicity has always been a badass, too. We wouldn't have been able to do what we did much longer without her. And when Barry Allen showed up, Oliver showed his jealous side. And if I might have had any doubt left, that made it positive for me that he was falling for her just like she was for him. 

“Then Oliver finally told her he loved her. And he really did mean it but he told Felicity it was just to fool Slade Wilson and they continued to dance around each other, never sure how to admit their feelings, but uh... so obviously in love with each other. 

“So yes, all I can say about this wedding is: finally! This day makes the top five of the best days of my life, after the birth of my daughter Sara and my own two weddings. Today the man who I call a brother and the woman who is like a little sister to me formally announced that they will spend the rest of their lives together and I could not feel more proud and happy. 

“When I look at you two, I see how happy you make each other. To me love is not about changing or saving a person, but about discovering that the person is already the right fit. Well, in my opinion it took you a little too long to figure this out but maybe it was the exact right moment. You bring out the best in each other, you light each other the way when times are dark. 

“I wish you the best of luck and that you will never stop being so ridiculously in love with each other.”

At this point, Felicity was crying. Oliver had pulled her tighter against his chest and he was fighting with his emotions, too.

"Wow! Thank you, John. That was so... beautiful, " Felicity sobbed and Oliver carefully pulled Felicity away from him to stand up and hug his best friend, brother, best man. 

"Thank you, " Oliver said. When they got out of their embrace, John hit Oliver playfully on his shoulder. 

“I love you, both of you,” Diggle told them and Felicity pulled herself up, still crying a little and threw her arms around them. The Original Team Arrow was happy.


End file.
